The Beginning
by sirvictor
Summary: This prequel has 2 different Narratives: one in which Louis El Bridget and Tom Alexander, the Lead Technician for Chevalier, are trapped in a derelict office, with no food or water. the other takes place during Kazuya's previous life as a reclusive hermit. the story itself takes place after Satellizer fled her home at a young age, but before Kazuya enrolled in West Genetics Academy


The Beginning

Inspired by lost-but-rediscovered personal accounts found in the abandoned studio down below Funimation, Inc(the company that distributed Freezing in North America.)

within a derelict office in the Conditioning department of the Chevalier Corporate Headquarters, lay 2 trapped workers. Louis El Bridget, the El

Corporation Liaison, and the lead technician, Tom Alexander. Tom Alexander picked up a nearby recording machine and hit the record button.

"Umm…This is the audio diary of Tom Alexander, and, uh…there's been an event—" Tom recorded. "Thomas what the hell are you doing?! You do

realize that if Dr. Ibuki catches you with one of these, he'll smash it to pieces, right?" Louis Interrupted, annoyed. "Louis, there are tools for us to

use in the event of a catastrophic emergency. I think the best thing to do is to record ourselves on tape since they were obviously too stupid to

build an emergency telephone in here for us to use. Each of those notes we send up the tube here, is probably too covered in raw stigma before it

gets to the roof, but someone's gotta find a way to send for help." Tom replied. "Right…and as soon as you make your way into the cellblock to put

your notes through the tube, Daisuke Ibuki is more than likely going to snatch the tape from your hand and break it over your head, smashing it to

pieces." Louis said, annoyed. "The Man Speaking is Louis El Bridget, our El Corporation Liaison. I am the lead technician for Chevalier's conditioning

division. 6 hours earlier, the Pumping machine that Dr. Aoi had installed upstairs, aptly named "The Answer to this terrible war", has broken, and

the stigma that leaked from the machine itself has trapped us here. The Pumping machine had a recent installation and at times, the stigma would

build up in front of the door, and three times that month, we had to use the substation that Dr. Aoi had installed to drain the stigma back into the

system and allow us to go home. But today, the substation wouldn't turn on, no matter how much we fussed around with the lever in Dr. Ibuki's

office." Tom continued, talking into the recorder. "Yeah, and Dr. Ibuki was a real prick about us going in and out of his office, in hopes of finding a

way out. The bloody arrogant bastard wouldn't even let us keep searching the whole floor looking for those power reset switches. Of course, Dr.

Aoi was even more psychotic than that grandson of Dr. Aoi's, when he's in a bad mood, and hid the damn things. When we found them, they

wouldn't reset the breaker. Fingers would point to the pumping machine itself malfunctioning, meaning that the entire complex is out of power,

which does little to nothing for any of us poor souls who are stuck working here. The bloody air conditioning doesn't even work! So we're like

Steak and kidney crammed into a scientific experiment! In my personal opinion, whatever the reason may be for building that…ghastly machine

upstairs, it's not worth all the trouble it's been giving the whole lab. But after a day of work, we get trapped until…what I can only assume is late a

night. This downtime is killing me! And It's starting to look like we're going to spend the whole fucking night down here!" Louis added. "If anyone

DOES find this tape, or if anyone is still upstairs, we would appreciate a quick call, though, Please, please." Tom said, into the recorder. "and, um…

Good luck!" Louis nervously added, before turning the recorder off. "I don't think we're getting out of here. At least until morning." Louis

complained. "I hope we can get out soon, Louis." Tom replied. A day passed, and no one came to help. "I'm going to scout ahead. I'll be back

soon." Tom said. "Please hurry. I don't have anyone else right now." Louis replied. True to his word, Tom went through the hole in the office wall to

scout ahead in hopes of finding a way out. Dejected, Louis turned on the recorder and spoke into the microphone. "Is this thing on? Oh. Good.

This is Louis El Bridget. Thomas, old man, I hope you don't mind me using this until you get back, but I want to say a few things. First of all, I'm

starving. I could murder a sausage roll or two. We've been in here for over 24 hours now, and I'm starting to think that some of the workers have

already gone mad. Dr. Ibuki's become this….this ruthless dictator, whose Ideals are teetering on the edge of religion more than science. Just

because some frustrated Limiter at West Genetics tried to protect one of the students from someone called "The Limiter Eater", who used to be his

partner, and upon discovering that she forcefully sapped her limiters of their stigma upon getting bored with them, he just went mad and blamed

the poor man for it. He believes that just because he blames him for it, he fancies himself the proverbial "King of the Castle", so to speak. The man

pays tribute to Mother Lancelot, the Latter pays tribute to him, it seems. At least, that's the tripe that he keeps barking. Why he's still even in

charge, I don't know. Personally, I prefer Martial law, or Autocracy. The order is, at least keeping the workers in line, keeping them from turning this

lab into a wasteland. He stopped people from going in and out of his office at all. I know, because we tried that substation switch again. I think

we're all just searching for a way out. So, we wander in and we wander out and we keep hope that the power must have come back on if we….."

Louis heaved a heavy sigh before continuing his monologue. "…switch it on, perhaps it will have drained the stairway. I mean, I can't be the only

one here on an empty stomach too, right? We haven't eaten all day, it makes me wish I hadn't finished off my lunch pail yesterday, of that I'm

sure." Louis continued seconds before Tom came back. "What're you doing?" Tom asked as Louis turned off the recorder. "Oh. You're back. Sorry. I

was just recording. I was thinking that this was going to be a message to my older sister/Last will and testament, or something." Louis replied.

"I'm not laughing, Louis. It's nowhere near that bad. Besides, I found a spare recorder we could use. So…they know we're down here." Tom said.

"Has there been any word about what we're going through? Were they calling the cozzers or the fire department, or something?" Louis asked.

"I'm sure they're working on it, Louis. I mean they know we're here. Otherwise, they wouldn't have sent this recorder, right? They just have too

much on their platter to send us up yet." Tom replied, holding out the spare recorder. "Oh my god, Dr. Aoi is mad. He knows we're down here and

yet he still gives us work to do. He could've at least sent some food down the tube. He's a slave driver. He really is a heel sometimes." Louis said.

"Yep, you're not wrong. Come on though, we might as well do SOMETHING before we lose our heads any further than we have already. It'll keep

your mind off things for a while. Say Louis—How's this for a message: A protest speech!" Tom proposed, to which Louis laughed hysterically. Tom

put the recorder into the current recording device and hit record: "My fellow Chevalier Workers: You are being cheated and Lied to! The Menial

Laborer shall no longer suffer from the obsessive greed of Dr. Gengo Aoi! We will dismantle the oppressive experiments, file by file! We will saw the

foundation of Bigotry in Half! Even if it takes AN ETERNITY! And to anyone who is on the same page as me, I say this: With your support, we will

send the people's ban hammer crashing down through the window of Dr. Gengo Aoi's HOUSE OF SERVITUDE!" Tom recorded. "How was that?"

Tom asked. "I think you might be taking it a bit too far there." Louis replied, turning on the other recorder. "OK. They're in the testing phase now

and you can just faintly hear Dr. Aoi's favorite song, which is being used as a form of classical conditioning. It turns out the sound equipment used

to play the song through the loudspeakers is getting power, but not the substation just yet. As a personal side note, I believe that this Is one of

the most unorthodox methods ever implemented. Especially the incense candles in his "Sanctuary."." Louis said, into the microphone. "I'm dying,

Louis." Tom growled, annoyed. "Come on! We weren't going to go into that!" Louis replied. "I think if there's one thing I want to record over, I think

it's that song. I think we should replace it with my protest tape. I think we need it to be known that Gengo Aoi is fucking KILLING us!" Tom yelled.

"Calm down." Louis replied. "No I CAN'T Calm down! We spent 3 days down here! I'm starving to death, and upstairs, they haven't done a thing,

NOT A GODDAMN THING, to get us out of here!" Tom screeched. "I know, but do you think we could send this recording up to them, to help us

with you cursing to Hell and Highwater about the company? Dr. Aoi wouldn't—" Louis said, only to be interrupted. "FUCK DR. AOI! YOU HEAR ME?!

YOU BATSHIT ASSHOLE?! FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOU TOO, LOUIS! YOU-YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE FAITH IN THIS GUY—THE DELUSIONAL MADMAN

WHO PUT US HERE! AND YOU'RE WILLING TO STARVE TO DEATH FOR HIM DOWN HERE! WELL, I'LL FUCKING HOPE UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A

PILE OF BONES AND FORGOTTEN DREAMS OF SOME BLONDE WHORE IN THE CORNER!" Tom Screeched at the top of his lungs. "It's not going to

get that bad." Louis replied, firmly. "Oh Yeah, Wise guy? Prove it. Tell me how we can live at least one more day. We need food and water, Louis."

Tom said. "It'll be fine. Just—you know, Did you hear about Dr. Aoi's grandson?" Louis asked. "Oh, yeah. Him. Last I heard, he left the company a

while back." Tom replied. "I think he was onto something. I was listening to Dr. Ibuki talk about this idea. He thinks that the Raw Stigma fluid, which

he believes to be the semen of Maria Lancelot herself…might be edible in small doses." Louis said. "Oh, god. Oh, my god, is that…Well that shit's all

over your face and your hands I thought we were walking into more of those leaks." Tom commented. "Listen, Thomas. It's not poisonous." Louis

said. "It's not-Louis! Listen to yourself it's been 3 days and you're trying to drink some fancy-schmancy "Holy Mother's" Cum?! Louis get a hold of

yourself! You'll be dead faster than you could starve yourself out!" Tom yelled, in disbelief. "I…no. you're right. I don't know what's come over me… I

don't know what we're doing." Louis said, dejectedly. "Get a grip, okay? We're not gonna have that Daisuke Ibuki asshole getting us acting all

crazy as him. Listen—just turn this thing off." Tom replied. Louis nodded as he turned off the recorder. Meanwhile, far away, in the West Genetics

Academy, where applications were being received by administrative officials. Kazuya Aoi, in hopes of applying there, was about to deposit his

letter, when he, upon entering the academy doors, saw a teenage girl standing right in front of him. "State your business." The girl said. "I am here

to deposit my application form." Kazuya replied. "I see. And your password?" the girl asked. "Impish". Kazuya replied. "OK, you check out. Report

to the headmistress. Through the main hall, past the main grounds, into the Administration building, first door on the right." The Girl instructed.

Kazuya nodded and followed the instructed directions. Kazuya found a door with a name plate on the door marked "Principal's office." Kazuya

knocked on the door. "Who is it?" someone from the other side asked. "I'm here to deposit my application." Kazuya replied. "Come in." the voice

instructed, as Kazuya opened the door, to notice a strange woman of middle age, robed in white, with Dark green accents, wearing an oddly

shaped veil. "The headmistress is a nun? Huh. Talk about the power of prayer." Kazuya thought as he stared into the distance. Kazuya went up to

her and said to her "I'm sorry sister.". "Beg pardon?" the nun replied. "Don't you remember me? You tried to talk to me at the Chevalier lab and I

blew you off." Kazuya reminded. "Ah, yes. I remember now. Come to your senses, have you?" the nun asked. "Let me put it this way: "Judge not,

lest you be judged. Condemn not, lest you be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven."." Kazuya replied. "Amen to that. So, is that your

application form?" the Nun asked. "It is. You'll find that you will be pleasantly surprised." Kazuya added as he placed it on the table. "I beg your

pardon, but I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am Sister Margaret, and I run this academy. And you are?" Sister Margaret

asked. "Someone who doesn't like Gengo Aoi very much. Someone he infuriated beyond all reason." Kazuya sharply replied, walking away. "What

a strange fellow." Sister Margaret commented as Kazuya left. Reduced to a hermit, Kazuya hid out in his old childhood home, to rest. 12 hours

later, the telephone rang. "Yes?" Kazuya said, picking up the phone. "Hello, mysterious student." A seductive female voice said. "Who is this?! How

did you get this number?!" Kazuya yelled. "I have my sources." the voice said. "My name is Kazuya Aoi. I used to work for Chevalier. But you didn't

ask." Kazuya said. "No. I Didn't." the voice said. "Sorry. I just get nervous when I'm talking with a girl. I just don't know who to trust anymore. I

mean…When you've been Sexually humiliated as long as I have, you'd know how I feel. I wasn't ready for this sort of thing yet, you know." Kazuya

sorrowfully explained. "Exciting. Isn't it? At least I would be, were I in your place." the voice said. "At least I have a chance of attending a Genetics

Academy." Kazuya replied, Annoyed. "Sweetheart, are you hiding something?" the voice asked, suspiciously. "I just don't want any

companionship." Kazuya replied. "You want to attend West Genetics, yes?" the voice asked. "Yeah, what about it? Who is this?" Kazuya asked.

"It's so adorable that you're being cryptic about who you are. People are starting to talk, though." The voice said. "What do you mean?" Kazuya

asked. "They don't tell you, but they already know who you are. For example, I had lunch with a "friend" of mine, and he told me who you were.

Everyone in the academy knows who you are. Save for your name. Why do you hide it? Are you ashamed of it?" the voice asked. "Who was it?

Who told you?!" Kazuya demanded. "It is a formality. They check any legal documents you have. You seem to have torn away parts that mention

your name." the voice commented. "Haven't you ever heard of "Going off the grid?!" Kazuya asked. "I see. Trying to hide your identity. Quite odd,

wouldn't you agree?" the voice said. "Well, I might as well try, anyway." Kazuya replied. "Maybe another academy will accept me If I'm rejected.

"But of course. You could potentially be accepted for another academy, if they reject you." The voice said. "I didn't catch your name." Kazuya said.

"I didn't throw it." The voice said. "Listen you obnoxious Jackass! I will have my revenge." Kazuya yelled, slamming the receiver back on its handle.

Kazuya heard the sound of metal clanging outside and went to investigate. He found the house's mailbox open and went to see that his letter

was received. He opened it and found that he had been rejected. Kazuya shook his fist in anger and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. What

if Someone else got rejected in my place?" Kazuya thought,and disguised himself as a battlefield medic sent to West Genetics. Kazuya found a

discarded set of medical scrubs. Kazuya took off his clothes and put on the scrubs and went to the West Genetics academy. "This area is on alert

and I do not recognize you." The guard nearby said. "I was called here. I have to assess the casualties from the recent battle." Kazuya said.

"Papers, Please." The guard said. "Certainly." Kazuya said, whacking the guard in the head with a nearby wooden board, knocking her out.

"Kazuya snuck in and searched for a computer in hopes of searching for a student database. Kazuya looked everywhere, but only found one

functioning computer. Kazuya went the computer and searched the database. Kazuya searched through records to find out which acceptance letter

to substitute for his rejection letter. He found mostly staff records, but one student record. He read the name of the student. The file read as

follows: "Name: Satellizer El Bridget. Age: 17, Favorite Food: Burger Queen's Hamburgers, Meat Dishes (she was poor and didn't eat enough).

Hobbies: Knitting, Phone shopping. Height(cm): 168. Weight(kg): 58. Blood Type: A. Nationality: British. Weak Point: Breasts.". Kazuya went to a

nearby typewriter and wrote a rejection letter of his own. "I'm sorry. There was no other way." Kazuya thought as he looked through the note

further and found an additional note: "Known sightings: England, Bali, other parts of Europe." Kazuya went and searched far and wide. Tirelessly

he walked, until he found a nondescript castle on the island of Bali, Indonesia. Kazuya, wearing his old formal Tuxedo from his elementary school

graduation ceremony, as a disguise as a family servant. "I hope my accent is convincing." Kazuya thought, as he knocked on the door. A servant

came out. "May I help you?" the servant said. "I was called here by the master of the house. I am a servant here too." Kazuya said, in his best

attempt at a British accent. He only managed to imitate a Working class accent. "Very well. Why are you here?" The servant asked. "I have a letter

for the master's daughter." Kazuya said. "Which one?" the servant asked. "the blonde one." Kazuya specified. "That does not help." The servant

replied. "the "Four Eyes"." Kazuya specified. "Oh. That one. Very well, I will leave it for her right away." He said. Going up to the room where

Satellizer Slept. The servant slipped the letter underneath the door. Satellizer opened the letter and read the following: "Dear Satellizer, we regret

to inform you that you have been rejected from the East Genetics Academy.". "Hmmm….Very well, I'll just apply somewhere else." Satellizer

thought. Meanwhile, Kazuya took the acceptance letter from below the pillow and used the pen he took earlier to scratch out any mention of

Satellizer or anything relating to her. Instead replacing them with references to Kazuya, and his desire to attend West Genetics. Kazuya handed in

his "acceptance form" to the guard outside West Genetics. "If the headmistress asks, tell her that another student didn't want hers and asked me

to go in her place." Kazuya said. "all right. If that's what she wants." The guard said. "And now…we wait." Kazuya muttered, as he walked away.

Meanwhile, back at Chevalier, where Tom and Louis were still trapped, Louis turned on the nearby recorder and spoke into the microphone:

"It's….been a week…and still no sign of us getting out of here. Those bastards upstairs are likely going to send us another assignment. Tommy and

I wanted to refuse but then Daisuke Pussy-licking Ibuki came in and made us get started. He looked wild when I saw him. Raw stigma all over him

from head to toe. He just came in, stark naked, like a nudist walking in the office. It scared the bloody hell out of me! It must have been all of the

Lancelot Semen that he's been ingesting. I don't think I can blame him. Tommy broke me finally. I got far too hungry. I had to eat something. I

couldn't just give up, so I finally started…you know. It tastes acrid, but at least my stomach wasn't empty anymore. It made me a bit dizzy though.

I passed out for what sounds like….3 hours after I had my first handful, but I can eat it on my own now. I'm not dead either, which I feel is a good

thing. If I could eat my way out of here, we wouldn't need that substation anymore." Louis said, before Tom said something of his own into the

microphone: "Dr. Ibuki had been given a copy of "The Interpretation of Dreams" by Sigmund Freud down the tube, with another subject, who's

been escorted to her cell already. He also got some other papers. He rushed right back to his office with them before we could all see, but he kept

telling us to keep going about our work. Dr. Ibuki's done a great job believing that tripe. He discovered that the Lancelot Semen kept us alive and

fed somehow, when we all thought we were going to die. If he says it's an idea on how to get us out and we should just blindly worship Mother

Lancelot and the Interpretation of Dreams, then who are we to argue. This place gets darker as the days go on, though. It's slowly flowing and

flooding with more and more raw stigma. The pump upstairs still hasn't been fixed. But I think they're all coming to grips with the new life in here. I

mean I DO hope we can go home. Louis seems quite fixated about that Doll of his. What is he, Six? I mean his Sister must be worried sick or

something. Oh well." Tom said before turning the recorder off and walking away. Louis turned the recorder on to leave a message. "Tommy, I've

been looking for a way out and I discovered what may have driven him insane. Apparently Dr. Aoi's Grandson was trying to talk to my sister who I

haven't seen in years, when another Pandora suddenly appeared before him. Things go out of control, one thing led to another, and she ended up

sexually humiliating her. Stupid Jap. If I were there, I would have knocked her down a peg or 2. But onto other matters. It's been days. Weeks, but

there has to be a way out of here! There's Raw stigma all over the place, I can't even see a thing anymore. I can't even see where Marin's gone.

She might have become like him. My sympathy goes to her friend, Ingrid Bernstein, if she's even still alive. To whoever is listening to this: If you

can't be bothered to believe me when I tell you this, I honestly don't blame you. But I can safely say, I haven't been down here forever. Neither

has Tommy. We haven't seen the outside, and no one on the outside, save for Father, Mother, Violet, and Satellizer know I'm still alive, or what

Chevalier's been doing to those people. I don't know if they've done this to Tommy, or if I'm not alone here, but Daisuke Ibuki's lost his Goddamn

fucking Mind! I mean, first he starts walking around stark naked and covered in Maria Lancelot's Mother's milk, or semen, or whatever, and then he

starts walking around with these damn Maria Lancelot Idols. How he has so many down here, I haven't the faintest fucking idea. But he set them

up around the cellblock, and he says that he's watching us through them! That it'll make us feel safe, but just hearing about this makes my skin

crawl, that some Big breasted Cougar who supposedly was the first Pandora, is watching over us. In fact it makes me even more uncomfortable.

But everyone, even the test subject was nodding their heads and taking in his words as if they liked it. Maybe I'm the asshole here, yeah? I think I

might be losing my mind. What do they know that I don't?! Dr. Ibuki kept going on and on about drinking the semen and the mother's milk three

times per day. It's mandatory, according to him. I think these dated theories in This "Interpretation of dreams" is going to his head! Or rather it's

the stigma. I think it's going to everyone's heads at this point. I mean I can hardly stomach the swallowing of Any semen or breast milk at all,

unless it's my sister's. I just don't have much of a choice. I have a few drops per day, and that's all I can handle. I watched some of the workers,

and Test subjects from the Cellblock and they were even bathing in the Lancelot Milk. And washing themselves with the Lancelot semen. One of

them came out of the milk when I came by, the leak….it was like Anthony Hopkins in "Silence of the Lambs". I nearly pissed myself, no Joke! She

just shuffled out of there and put her milky hands on my back, I saw 2 speckles of Hazel in her eyes! She even started trailing semen behind her.

This place is a madhouse! It's becoming a living hell, and it's all because Daisuke Fucking Ibuki is marching us there! The sad part is, most of us are

following him. He's like a shepherd and the lambs are just following him to the slaughterhouse." Louis said before turning the recorder off.

Meanwhile, Kazuya was outside, hiding out in hopes that the staff of West Genetics bought his forged letter, and that Chevalier will never find him.

Kazuya started planning his next move. He started to remember what happened when he escaped from chevalier when his newfound freezing

ability saved him from a Chevalier firing squad. "Spread out and go after him! DO NOT FAIL ME!" Dr. Aoi ordered. "Several guards, armed with

M-16 assault rifles started searching for Kazuya. Kazuya snuck up behind one of them and knocked him out and commandeered his M-16. Kazuya

then started to find an exit, shooting any guards in his way. As Kazuya shot one of the guards guarding an exit, another guard caught him off-

guard with a Mossberg 500 shotgun, knocking him out. Kazuya managed to get up, and kill the guard, but then 3 more guards came in, forcing

Kazuya to take cover. Kazuya suddenly passed out due to blood loss. Hours passed until he was chained to a support beam by Gengo Aoi. "I

suppose I should thank you, Grandson. Once you brutally attacked me, you forced me to rethink my assumptions that your project could help us

win this war." He said as Kazuya awakened. "What are you talking about?" the younger Kazuya asked. "I had heard your Freezing ability

awakened when Dr. O'Hara had you sentenced to death by firing squad. Pity. You are a waste of DNA. You will be sentenced to solitary confinement

for the rest of your natural life. Although I do wish we could've ended on a better note." Dr. Aoi said, as Kazuya roared angrily, straining as he

managed to break free. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" Dr. Aoi screamed as he ran away. Kazuya then swung the restraining chain at one of the guards,

bringing him closer to him, allowing him to use the guard as a human shield, before Kazuya Retrieved the Guard's M-16 and shot the other one,

before finally leaving. "He is right about one thing. We could've ended off on a better note." The Younger Kazuya thought. The flashback ended as

Kazuya finally turned to notice, A Chevalier Guard was spying on him. Kazuya ran promptly and mounted the bicycle outside his makeshift

bungalow and attempted to escape as if on cue. "Pick me up!" the guard said as a transport copter picked him up. "Blow his brains all over the

road!" the guard yelled, as the gunner aimed at Kazuya and fired the copter's Alliant Techsystems M230 Chain gun. Kazuya rode to escape, ending

up in a forested area. The Copter continued firing its chain gun as Kazuya used the trees as cover. "Unit 21, Do not lose him!" the pilot instructed,

as an APC suddenly emerged and gave chase. "Unit 92, the Target's approaching! Get Ready!" the Pilot ordered, as another APC emerged

preparing to cut Kazuya off. Kazuya tried to swerve around it, but he was caught in a pinch. Kazuya managed to Kill the Turret Operator using his

emergency bowie knife, disorienting the APC into crashing into a tree, allowing Kazuya to escape, only for the Transport Copter to cut him off,

forcing Kazuya to turn around. As Kazuya continued to flee, the Gunner fired off the Copter's chain gun continuously. Kazuya, pulling out the Bowie

Knife, cut through the other APC's tire, sending it flying upward. "PULL UP! PULL UP!" the Gunner yelled, as the Copter Pulled up, evading the flying

APC, before continuing the pursuit. Eventually, Kazuya managed to break into a separate road, Effectively losing the Copter. The Pilot dispatched

the Copter's Scouting drones, which flew after him. Kazuya Took one of the flares from his handlebars, and activated it, before throwing it behind

him at the drones, only to miss. Kazuya tossed another flare, only to miss, and hit a car wreck, which caused the car to fly over it, nearly missing

the drones themselves. Eventually, Kazuya reached a tunnel, causing the Drones to activate their searchlights to help navigate. The drone opened

its front port and scanned Kazuya before shooting a laser at him. Kazuya managed to evade the Laser. The other drone prepared to Shoot

Kazuya, only for him to Place the last flare he had on the roof of the exit, causing it to explode just as the drones were under it, causing them both

to explode, the drones' destroyed husks fell to the ground as Kazuya escaped, but then the Transport copter suddenly emerged in front of Kazuya.

The Gunner fired the Copter's Chaingun, as Kazuya continued to escape. Kazuya noticed an upward runway-like structure, as the transport copter

came in for a strafing run. Kazuya took out the bowie Knife and rode up the ramp-like structure and leapt off his bicycle, blindsiding the pilot as

Kazuya stabbed him in the forehead, causing the transport copter to spin out of control, crashing into the ground. Kazuya inspected the crash and

found the guard surviving. "Those were innocent people you brainwashed. Good ones, too." Kazuya remarked. "It's kinda funny how good people

tend to die around you." The guard said, condescendingly, causing Kazuya to strike the discarded Bowie knife across the gasoline spill nearby,

lighting a fire, causing the transport copter to explode from the flames. Kazuya walked into the distance to find somewhere to hide. Meanwhile,

back at Chevalier, Louis and Tom, still trapped in the conditioning department, are slowly losing hope of escape. Tom, having returned from another

attempt at finding an exit, turned on the recorder and spoke into the microphone, shivering with fear as he did so: "OK, I'm going to send this up

the next chance I get. I'm bringing it to the transport tubes and I'm sending it to the surface. To anyone who finds this: Please take it to the Fire

department, or the Police, or better yet, the Military, or something, because—Oh my god! I don't know what's happening! Because Daisuke Ibuki is

worshipping Maria Lancelot! The-the-the Fucking Interpretation of Dreams! The Interpretation of dreams, it's like—a Bible to him! He talks about

the Pumping machine as if it's this "Great Being" and that Maria Lancelot—no, no, no, no, Get this, get this, Get this: He thinks that Maria Lancelot

is the Messiah and Savior of all Pandoras and Limiters. A Cougar named after a Fucking knight of the ROUND TABLE is going to save us from the hell

that we're trapped in, can you believe that?! He's gone off the rails! Hard! And Everyone's taken to following him! I saw them…I saw

them….They're different! I swear! They've lost everything that makes them individual or unique. I thought I could also hear Louis' Voice among

them. He got out. Probably to see his family, but seriously! His followers all started singing that song for him that creepy song…"Hush, Hush, Hush,

Here comes the Boogeyman". I wish he hadn't touched that record. It's Dr. Aoi's favorite song. It's like singing a hymn, but in this case, it's an

ancient 1930s Big band song. They were holding their hands high in the air. Dr. Aoi was wearing a printed paper photo of Maria Lancelot's naked

body strapped to his face like a mask. Daisuke Fucking Ibuki was leading them. He's so far off the deep end that he can't even see the shore

anymore. He's been drawing these symbols everywhere! The Raw Stigma from the walls, "Gives life" he says. The Interpretation of Dreams. We're

all just a dream to him. And I'm afraid he's going to start killing some of us off! That is to say, if the flood hasn't drowned anyone yet. Someone

needs to help us! PLEASE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I need help, we ALL need help! If someone gets this message, please…send help…"

Tom monologued with fear in his voice and tears in his eyes. "We found a traitor of the Goddess. Our savior. He has betrayed us! She's come from

the Tower of Babel in the sky. The Goddess demands a sacrifice! And She must be Appeased! Our lady of beauty must be praised! Mother Lancelot,

I pray to you…Please, Accept this offering…this lamb from our flock…He has been led astray….Welcome him…into your embrace…" Dr. Aoi said,

having overheard this from the nearby door, while Tom started bawling and running away, trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Meanwhile, a

sermon was going on between Daisuke Ibuki and his fellow worshippers: "She appears from the Tower of Babel to rain her sweet mother's Milk

upon me, the figure of beauty that shines in the sky. I see you, milady…we pray you hear us. This battle…yes, we still fight it, for we know you are

coming to help us, and we will be swept into your final, voluptuous embrace…but love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" Daisuke ibuki said.

After a few seconds of silence, he said "I said…Can I get an amen?". Meanwhile, Kazuya slept in an abandoned shack, when he heard a nearby

telephone ring. "Hello?" Kazuya said, picking up the receiver. "Hello? I wish to speak with a Kazuya Aoi." A familiar voice said. "Yes, that's me."

Kazuya said. "I am an administrator for West Genetics Academy. You were there a week ago. Listen, Your acceptance letter seems genuine, so I

showed it to Sister Margaret, and she says to let you in. She would be glad to accept you as a student." The voice said. "She does?" Kazuya

asked. "So much so, that she is willing to send a Transport copter your way." The voice said. "Well, this is a surprise." Kazuya replied. "when you

arrive, take a few moments to familiarize yourself with the surrounding facilities and Sister Margaret will send for you soon enough." The

administrator instructed. "I'll be there. You'll find me in the cemetery in Nagoya. Look for the tombstone marked "Kazuha Aoi" and that's where

you'll find me." Kazuya said. "Understood. I will let the student council president know. She can't wait to meet you." The administrator replied.

"However, I need at least half an hour to proverbially swallow my tears. Kazuha Aoi was my sister and I need some time to pay my respects."

Kazuya added. "Of course. We'll see you soon." The administrator concluded before hanging up. "I need a Hamburger after all that. Should be A

Burger Queen nearby." Kazuya thought as he went there nearby. Kazuya went to the counter and saw a teenage girl behind the cashier wearing

an unusual looking uniform. "Welcome to Burger Queen, May I take your order?" The Cashier said. "I'll take a special to go." Kazuya said. "One

Deluxe plate special, it's for a would-be Limiter." The Cashier said into the intercom nearby. "Roger." Another voice said through a microphone.

"What the hell was that about?! Are you planning to spit in it now!" Kazuya asked suspiciously. "I'm just saying that so the cook makes it good."

The Cashier nonchalantly replied, before turning her attention to the intercom: "Don't spit in that limiter's burger." She said through the intercom.

"Roger, holding the spit." The cook said, through his microphone. "Yeah, thanks." Kazuya said, sarcastically, in an annoyed manner. "Gimme a pie.

Strawberry." Kazuya said. "Hold the spit? Just kidding! So, do you want to make it a double order for 250 yen?" The Cashier said. "Do you want

me to punchersize your face for free?!" Kazuya yelled. "What's your problem, buddy? Can't take a joke?" the Cashier said. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Kazuya shouted, pushing her back. "Come on, Seriously! Do you want a double order for 250 yen?" the Casheir replied, holding out an empty

beverage container. "Now don't give me any of your fucking lip!" Kazuya threatened, Slamming the counter with both palms. Suddenly a woman

emerged, wearing a fake felt crown. "Sir, Please keep your voicedown. This is a family restaurant." She requested. "If it Please the court, THIS

OBNOXIOUS ASSHOLE KEEPS SAYING CRACK ABOUT MY ORDER AND MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Kazuya shrieked. "Sir. If you don't calm down, I'm afraid

I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman replied, walking away. "It's just a bit more, and hey, think of it this way: You get more food."

The cashier said. "I SAID NO!" Kazuya yelled. The woman with the fake crown came in again. "I'm warning you." She said, in an obviously

warning, tone. "Sorry." Kazuya said. "Yeah, and I'm Reginald Maudling!" The woman said, in disbelief, walking away. "It's just 250 yen." The Cashier

said, keeping her composure. Suddenly, a girl who looked 17 years old with blonde hair and eyeglasses came up and said to the cashier "Miss. The

man has made it quite clear that he does not want it." She said. "I can handle this, Four-Eyes!" Kazuya said, annoyed, before turning his attention

to the Cashier. "I don't want it." Kazuya said, annoyed. "Right…Do you want a drink with that?" The Cashier asked. "I'll have a…liter of cola."

Kazuya replied. "A what?" the Cashier asked. "A Liter of Cola." Kazuya replied. "Leederacola? Do we make Leederacola?" The Cashier said, into

the intercom. "Will you just order a large, buddy?" someone from behind him said. "NO! I DON'T WANT A LARGE BUDDY! I WANT A GODDAMN LITER

OF COLA!" Kazuya Shrieked, before the woman with the fake crown came out and got in his face. "This is your Final warning sir. One more

outburst and you'll be lucky ever to be allowed here ever again." she said, sternly. "I believe you. Say no more." Kazuya said, before the woman

walked away. "I don't know what that is. So please say it again, Burger Bee-yotch!."(author's note: In case you haven't figured it out yet, Bee-

yotch is an alternate spelling of "Bitch"). The Cashier said, condescendingly. "Liter is French for "Give me some cola before I go medieval on you

and give you an iron spider." Kazuya responded, this time keeping his composure, remembering the other woman's warnings. "All Right, All Right!

Just calm down." The Cashier replied, walking away to have the meal prepared. 5 minutes later Kazuya took his meal and walked away. "Wiseass."

Kazuya muttered, as he sat down. Kazuya took the top bun off the Hamburger and looked to find that there was spit on it. "Eh, forget it." Kazuya

thought, shrugging his shoulders, eating the burger anyway. Kazuya found a label on his drink advertising a lottery. Kazuya removed the label and

got sprayed in the face. "Damn you, you Burger Bitch!" Kazuya shrieked as he lunged at the Cashier and ruthlessly punched her out. Blow after

blow, he injured her. He tossed some ready-to-go meals at her as well. "SECURITY!" the woman with the fake crown said, as guards escorted

Kazuya out of the building. "AND STAY OUT!" the guard said as the door closed. "Well, that could've gone better. Might as well go to the meeting

spot." Kazuya thought as he went to the cemetery to pay his respects to his sister, awaiting the arrival of the transport that would pick him up.

Overhead in the skies, as a transport copter was flying bound for the cemetery, Chiffon Fairchild, the West Genetics Student Council president saw

him down below. "Take us down." She said, as the pilot nodded and complied with her request.


End file.
